The Legend Of Secrets: The Secret Gang
by Escaflowne Luva
Summary: The very first of five stories, Van, Hitomi, Allen, and Folken are in the barn working on Escaflowne when they hear a crash and discover there is lots about Gaea that have not yet been told about, plz r
1. The Legend Of Secrets:The Secret Is Gang

The Legends Of Secret: The Secret Gang  
  
Normal day in Gaea, Van, Hitomi, Allen, and Folken are all in the barn working on Escaflowne.  
  
"You know, Van, Esca is going to be the best warrior in the universe if you're working on here this much!" said Folken.  
  
"Well, bro" said Van, with a slight grin, "I want her to be the best so we can beat Dornkirk once and for all."  
  
"Folken, he's always been like this", Allen explained, "He puts loads of strength into her and tries to make her more stronger than himself."  
  
"Well, I think she's more stronger, than ever, with the amount of work we've done on her," says Hitomi.  
  
CRASH  
  
"What the hell was that!?!?!" exclaimed Van.  
  
The four of them all dropped their tools and ran out to see what had happened. They saw a plane of some sort right by the castle. They ran over.  
  
"What the hell are you! And who the hell are you? Show yourself!" shouted Allen.  
  
The doors opened and fine people climbed out, all of them were coughing.  
  
"For goodness sake Scarlett can't you at least get it to land!" shouted a young, short boy, showing his wings.  
  
"Look, Galach, its not my fault!" shouted a tall, brown haired girl.  
  
"Look, you two, shut up! Incase you guys haven't noticed there are four very confused people over there! One of which is GORGEOUS!" exclaimed Neeko, who was a tall cat-like girl.  
  
They all ran over to Van, Hitomi, Folken and Allen.  
  
"Who are you guys?" asked Folken.  
  
Neeko quickly jumped up.  
  
"Look, hey Mr. Gorgeous, hehe, my name is Neeko, these are my friends, and also are other members of 'the Secret Gang'. The draconian over there is Galach", pointing towards him. "The girl with the glasses is Scarlett, she designed our plane," with a slightly disappointing sigh. "She also is the only survivor of the attack on Fanelia." This caught Van's attention, but he refrained from saying a word. "The girl with the red bandage on her arm is Ayane, she's a Japanese warrior and lastly, the girl in the pink dress is Princess Nakeri. She's the princess of the country, Neocala, on planet Kasu. Kasu actually hides behind the Mystic Moon although you can't really tell, even if you are on Earth. It's hidden by clouds."  
  
Folken was rather impressed by her flirtatious antics and looks.  
  
Allen immediately takes as liking to Nakeri, and she returns the feeling, but Scarlett likes Allen also. Galach likes Hitomi, but Hitomi is a little weirded by him.  
  
"What's your reason for being here? Not that your being here is unwanted, I'd just like my curiosity to fade," said Folekn, never taking his eyes away from Neeko.  
  
"We actually have news to share with you," Ayane began, "We have news of how to defeat Emperor Dornkirk, but first we must tell you a secret, as it is vital. The descendants of Ubdo have not been fully truthful."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Van.  
  
Everyone looked at one another, Scarlett decided to be the one to answer him. "There's a secret, Lord Van. A secret princess."  
  
As the gang had mentioned Dornkirk, Van had taken their word for it. He wanted to know how to avenge his country so badly that he'd believe a lie.  
  
Everyone was in the plane, heading towards Ubdo for Van and the others to finally find out who the secret princess was.  
  
Nakeri sits alone on the bench.  
  
"Well, how are you enjoying your visit?" asked Allen, approaching Nakeri.  
  
"It's pleasant, very fun also. Although, I am worried about Lord Van," said Nakeri, glancing to Van.  
  
"He was distraught over the destruction of his home. He just wants Dornkirk to pay."  
  
"Suppose that's rational."  
  
"Hey guys," shouted Scarlett.  
  
"I suppose I should go help Neeko prepare to see the princess and make sure she doesn't cough up fur balls in her presence. I'll talk to you guys later," says Nakeri as she leaves.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Scarlett.  
  
"She's worrying over Van."  
  
"That's her one and only flaw, she worries for too much about everyone."  
  
"Sometimes that's known as a good thing."  
  
Ayane walks into the room and she sees Allen talking to Scarlett, noticing her flirting like crazy, but looks to the right and sees Van gazing out of the window and looking at everything below. She approaches him, curious about his thoughts.  
  
"Van, are you alright?" she asked, leaning on the bar, just like Van  
  
"Yes, thank you Ayane," he replied with a slight sigh.  
  
"You look like you are in a deep slumber of thoughts. May I ask what you are thinking about?"  
  
"I'm just thinking of a good punch line so say to Dornkirk before I kill him."  
  
Ayane is a little shocked by what he had just said, she couldn't help but think he was meant to be royalty and be proper and never talk like that.  
  
"I see," trying to hide her wonder, "Well, I don't understand why you hate him so much, all he did was destroy a country. He's evil and that's what evil people do, they destroy. To me it was a disaster waiting to happen."  
  
"Exactly! My country. My home. The most important thing in my life! He destroyed it!"  
  
Van exits, rather annoyed, and slams the door behind him as he leaves, catching everyone's attention, also leaving Ayane feeling rather upset and guilty.  
  
Up stairs, on the bridge, Hitomi, Neeko, Galach and Folken. They were all anticipating to see the great land of Ubdo.  
  
"We're close to Ubdo now everyone," Hitomi said, speaking through the intercom for the everyone aboard to hear.  
  
"Yay!" exclaimed Galach. Van walked through the doors and walked over to the windows, waiting for the first sight of Ubdo. Galach whispered to Hitomi, "When we get there I think we should all keep an eye on Van."  
  
"Why? Is he okay?" replied Hitomi.  
  
"He's a little distracted about Dornkirk. Him killing all the Fanelians, besides Scarlett of course, but still-"  
  
"Ubdo!" shouted Neeko  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Message from author -  
  
In this story the characters of Neeko, Galach, Scarlett, Ayane and Nakeri are all based on my friends. Who are too in love with Escaflowne. In the next episode, I shall introduce 2 new characters. And I shall also reveal who the secret princess is....... 


	2. The Legend Of Secrets: The Secret Prince...

The Legend Of Secrets: The Secret Princess  
  
Deep in the Zaibach Empire, Dilandau knelt before Emperor Dornkirk, wishing to speak to him about his new plan to kill Van and the others.  
  
"Why do you come, Dilandau?" asked Emperor Dornkirk  
  
"I have word of Van, Folken and the others have reached Ubdo," replied Dilandau.  
  
"That is why you are here!? To say they have went to Ubdo!?"  
  
"Yes, but they have a specific job to do there, your greatness."  
  
"What must they do?"  
  
"They are there to speak with Drakea, the princess."  
  
"But, she is the only person outside our lands that knows how we can be defeated."  
  
"Exactly, my lord."  
  
"We must take action against this," Dornkirk said, "Send out the Zaibach warriors-"  
  
"I have a better plan."  
  
"Yes? Which is?"  
  
"Kasumi"  
  
"Who is Kasumi?"  
  
"She is the strongest Cat Girl in the world. She can transfigure herself into other people, and she has the most seductive eyes, which can lead anyone astray."  
  
"Let me see this Cat Girl"  
  
Dilandau got up, bowed his head, moved a few steps back, then clicked his fingers. A tall, beautiful, dark haired Cat Girl walked in and the way she walked was to say, royally.  
  
"Good evening, my master," said Kasumi, getting down on one knee.  
  
"No please, there is no need for that."  
  
She got up, looked at Dilandau, and then looked back at Dornkirk.  
  
"So, my child, what is your plan of attack?" asked Dornkirk.  
  
"Well from my vision.... I saw The Secret Gang along with Folken and the others. Which means my job will be a lot more difficult, and a lot more fun," she giggled, "Firstly, I will transfigure myself into-"  
  
"HITOMI!" shouted Van.  
  
Hitomi was dreaming while she on deck, reaching Ubdo.  
  
"What happened?" asked Neeko.  
  
"I had a bit of a dream that's all," Hitomi replied.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes, thanks, Neeko"  
  
Everyone aboard walked out of the plane, which had once again crashed.  
  
"You know, Scarlett. Maybe I should help you make this land perfectly, hmm? After we're done talking of course."  
  
"Oh yes, that'd be brilliant," replied Scarlett, with a very large smile on her face.  
  
Nakeri looked on jealously.  
  
"Don't worry, Allen likes you," said Hitomi, to Nakeri, while walking past her, this had put a smile on Nakeri's face.  
  
They all walked into the palace, and saw the descendants, and walked to them.  
  
"Lord Van, I knew we'd meet again," said the descendant.  
  
"Yeah, but we're here to see someone we've never met," said Van, "Never even met."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The princess"  
  
"I see," responded the descendant, "Well she's away right now."  
  
"I don't care! Get her back here!" shouted Van, beginning to lose his patience.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared from the balcony, they saw a figure, with wings, it flew down and landed on the balcony, as the lights dimmed, they noticed it was a young girl. She put away her wings and she walked into the room. She was a tall, brown haired, angelic girl, with deep blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry for being late, Lord Van," she said, "I am Princess Drakea. Draconian Princess. The secret of Ubdo."  
  
"You – you're a draconian?" said Van, stuttering.  
  
"Yes that was why I was kept a secret, people fear our kind so, Lord Van. Ubdo was meant to be a peaceful place, and was not meant to have a royal who would be feared."  
  
"She does have a point little brother," said Folken.  
  
"Oh I see, your Folken, the boy that ran away from the throne and became your home country's enemy. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Your highness, please be aware that Folken is now on our side," said Neeko, slightly upset about how Drakea was treating Folken.  
  
"I am sorry, Neeko, please excuse my attitude. I have a bit of a problem controlling it."  
  
"Noticed," whispered Allen.  
  
"Look, all do respect, miss, but we have word that you know how to defeat Dornkirk. So why don't you just let us in on the secret, huh?" said Van.  
  
"I thought I knew a way, but now Dornkirk has a very strong weapon," began Drakea, "He has Kasumi. She is a Cat Girl just like Meryl and Neeko," Meryl and Neeko looked at each other, then looked back to Drakea, "Although, Kasumi has a few differences. She is ten times as stronger. She has the power of visions, transfigurations. She also has the most powerful eyes. She can just look into your eyes and then you will believe what ever she tells you. Now about destroying Zaibach. The first part is easy, all we have to do is get past the guards. The next thing is a bit tricky, we have to find a way in, and the last bit is the most difficult, Kasumi."  
  
"Well we need to find out what Kasumi's weaknesses are," said Folken.  
  
"I know one weakness," began Drakea, "Me"  
  
"Why are you a weakness?"  
  
"A few years ago Drakea was prisoner at the Zaibach Empire, she and Kasumi became friends because Kasumi also was a prisoner. A few months later, the guards took Kasumi, and tortured her and made her turn evil. Dornkirk had no idea what the guards were doing, it was Dilandau's choice to do this to her. No matter how evil they made her, she'd never defeat her friendship and love for Drakea," answered Scarlett.  
  
"Oh. So you can be bait," said Van.  
  
"Yes, but we all have specific parts to play," said Galach.  
  
"Van, Hitomi, you guys are on Escaflowne. Allen, Folken and me, we're on foot. Scarlett, Nakeri and Ayane, you guys climb up the back wall, while me, Allen and Folken keep the guards distracted. Drakea, you fly over head, then quietly climb down to the basement free the prisoners and then go find Kasumi," said Galach, "Meryl, Neeko, you two go with Drakea."  
  
"Right, okay, left out two important things, kid," said Folken.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How do we get Escaflowne to the island? How will we be sure there are no guards on the stairwell to harm Drakea? How exactly will we know how to kill Dornkirk?" asked Folken, eagerly.  
  
"Well, Dornkirk, never had guards on the stairwells, he always thinks, no one will get past the gates. We improved Scarlett's plane. Make it bigger so we can get Escaflowne into it. And Dornkirk is a machine connected to the walls, so when all is defeated and dead, we cut all the wires and we blow up Dornkirk, finished."  
  
"What about Dilandau?" asked Nakeri.  
  
"I think we can use him," replied Drakea.  
  
Everyone was ready preparing to fight.  
  
Back in Zaibach, Dilandau and Kasumi are in Kasumi's room.  
  
"What are you going to do about the battle?" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Anything and everything," she replied.  
  
Kasumi sat on herbed, leaning back, on her to hands, looking to seek Dilandau's attention.  
  
"So, you looking forward to the battle?" asked Dilandau, turning, to see Kasumi sitting there looking beautiful.  
  
"Yes, its bound to be fun," she answered, she got up walked to Dilandau. "I know you want me, Dilandau, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Dilandau looked into her eyes, but remembered her power, and moved away.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do," he said.  
  
"Oh, do you? You know I want you, too?" she answered, grabbing his face, and beginning to kiss his face multiple times.  
  
"Your seductive to most people, Kasumi, but not me," he said, heading to the door.  
  
"Oh really!?" screamed Kasumi, she ran to him and threw him onto the bed, she climbed on top of him and looked at him again. "Then why the hell do you want me so bad?!"  
  
She changed her expression, and showed red eyes and fangs, she scrapped Dilandau's face with her teeth leaving his cheek to bleed.  
  
She returned to herself and looked into his eyes, this time he didn't look away, she was taking control of him.  
  
"Dilandau, go to Dornkirk and kill him!" she shouted.  
  
"Yes, Kasumi, I shall"  
  
She got off of him and he went to the door.  
  
"Dilandau," she said, he turned, "Come back here when your are done."  
  
"Yes, Kasumi," he replied.  
  
Kasumi was happy she was getting her way, soon she would take control of all of Gaea!  
  
Message from author – The characters of Drakea and Kasumi, are based on me and my friend Lisa. She chose to be evil, but honestly, she is a really nice person. 


	3. The Legend Of Secrets: The Secret Choice

The Legend Of Secrets: The Secret Choice  
  
As everyone is trying to make Scarlett's plane bigger to make Escaflowne fit, everyone gets a bit grumpier. As Galach tries to take one of the glass panels out it smashes off of his head as it falls.  
  
"For gods sake! I'm going for a drink!" he shouts as he walks towards the palace.  
  
Nakeri is working very closely to Allen and can't keep her eyes off him, and neither can Scarlett.  
  
"Which one do you like?" asked Scarlett  
  
"Sorry?" replied Nakeri, distracted by Allen  
  
"Who do you like? You gotta like one!" replied Scarlett  
  
"Don't say nothing but I really, really like Allen"  
  
Scarlett is a little annoyed by what she had just heard.  
  
"Excuse me?! Allen is mine! Explain why he keeps looking at me!"  
  
"What's the problem ladies?" asked Allen as he approached.  
  
"She loves you!" the both of them shouted.  
  
"Oh", replied Allen  
  
"Pick one!" shouted Scarlett.  
  
"In all fairness I'd have to say Nakeri. Sorry Scarlett."  
  
Scarlett walked away embarrassed.  
  
Van is standing at the edge of the Holy Spring, when Princess Drakea approaches him.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine princess," he replied  
  
"Please, call me Drakea, I hate having being called Princess"  
  
"Very well"  
  
"It all wont be long now"  
  
"Yes, why do you hate Dornkirk so much?"  
  
"He hurt me and Kasumi. I'd kill him for that."  
  
"Fair dos," he replied, "How'd you escape?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"How did you escape Zaibach?"  
  
She walked to the edge, and looked at her reflection in the water.  
  
"Van, I must be honest. I was no prisoner. I chose to go to Zaibach. You see, Emperor Dornkirk is my godfather, after my mother died, my dad left. Leaving me with no family. I was alone then I decided to go to Zaibach and be with him. He loved me so much, and I loved him in return, but when I heard of what he had be doing to Kasumi, I hated him. I demanded he'd stop hurting her but he said the only thing he could do was let me leave, escape Kasumi's screams. So I did."  
  
"You're related!"  
  
"Van, I couldn't say it before, I – I wanted to know if you'd be trust worthy. Which you are. Van, I'm sorry I never said."  
  
"It's okay, I understand why you never said anything"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder  
  
"I'll always be there for you," he said, "I promise"  
  
"The plane is finished!" shouted Neeko, jumping around.  
  
"Finally!" shouted Meryl  
  
"Right now, everyone. Tonight is our last night in Ubdo until Dornkirk is dead! So let's rejoice tonight and let's make Dornkirk aware we're coming!" shouted Folken, like a true world leader.  
  
Everyone was cheering and clapping when they heard this. As everyone walked inside the palace Folken approached Neeko.  
  
"Good evening Neeko, good work on the plane today," he said  
  
"Oh why thank you Lord Folken, the same to you of course," she replied, flatteringly.  
  
"Look excuse me if I seem forward but I must ask. Would you like to join me for dinner one evening when this is all over?"  
  
"Oh, of course Lord Folken, I'd love that greatly!" she replied so happily.  
  
"Hey Neeko! Get your furry ass in here!" shouted Meryl from the palace back entrance.  
  
"Coming!" she shouted back, she turned back to Folken, "Excuse me my Lord"  
  
As Neeko walked away Folken shouted,  
  
"Hey Neeko! If we're going to go on a date, then I think you should consider calling me Folken! No more Lord stuff, okay?"  
  
"Yes, of course," she said, while jumping on all fours, as Folken gave her a cute smile.  
  
Later that night, Drakea was in her room, standing on her balcony looking at the Mystic Moon.  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Princess? Princess Drakea?"  
  
She turned to see Van.  
  
"Oh, hello Van"  
  
"Hi, how come you aint joining the party?"  
  
"I do not feel that is a way to rejoice about fighting. I feel no one should be happy about it"  
  
"My princess, even if no one was happy about going to war with Zaibach, they would definitely be happy about other things"  
  
Drakea came off the balcony and joined Van at her bedside.  
  
"Why else would they be happy?"  
  
"Neeko has a date with Folk. Nakeri found out Allen likes her. Scarlett's plane was fixed. Ayane has learned new moves from Galach and Neeko and Meryl are getting along"  
  
"And how are you happy Lord Van?"  
  
"I have had my heart stolen, stolen by a princess," he gazed at her, making her aware it was her.  
  
She smiled at him and said, "That's so sweet Van. But are you aware of why I am happy?"  
  
"No, my princess"  
  
"You've stolen my heart too"  
  
He smiled and looked at her and sweetly kissed her lips, but then the kiss got deeper.  
  
Back at the Zaibach empire Kasumi is still waiting for Dilandau to come back form his hopeful killing of Dornkirk, after 2 hours of waiting, he returns.  
  
"Where the hell have you been Dilandau!?" I could eat your eyes out!"  
  
"I'm sorry my beauty but I had to find a way to kill him without him noticing"  
  
"So you did it?"  
  
"Not exactly"  
  
"What!?! How not exactly? You either killed him or you didn't kill him"  
  
"We're going to need him"  
  
"But, what? I don't understand, you took time to figure out a way to kill him but you didn't do it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You confuzzle me!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Look, Dilandau, my sweet, gorgeous, trustworthy, idiotic sidekick, why do we need him?"  
  
"We have company joining us"  
  
"What kind of company?"  
  
To Be Continued............ 


	4. The Legend Of Secrets: The Secret Is Fat...

The Legend Of Secrets: The Secret Is Fatal  
  
"How could this happen, Dilandau? How?" exclaimed Kasumi  
  
"I don't know my sweetness"  
  
"Don't bloody call me that! You are such a – a – a fool! A waste of space! A nightmare! A plague!"  
  
"Calm down Kasumi. You will make yourself ill"  
  
"We need rid of them, Dilandau, we need rid of them. Soon!"  
  
Van paced up and down the corridor of the plane, outside Drakea's room, thinking of something he could say to explain how he felt.  
  
"Hey Drakea – nah, Yo Drake – eeeek no! Drake-"  
  
"Yes" Drakea had opened the door seeing Van standing there looking rather embarrassed. "Did you say something, Van? I thought I heard someone mention my name."  
  
"Nope, I...erm, I never heard a thing"  
  
"Ok" Van patiently walks away, "Van, why were you standing outside my room? Were you wanting to speak with me?"  
  
"Well, yes I was, but its nothing that cant wait"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, good day, princess"  
  
Van walks away, quietly, when Drakea shouts, "How many time must I tell you to call me Drakea, hehe"  
  
"Good day, Drakea"  
  
She smiled and returned to her room and closed the door behind her as Van gazed at her door with the look of love on his face.  
  
Scarlett and Nakeri are up in the brig and are talking about their fight against Zaibach.  
  
"What do you think will happen?" said Nakeri, with the look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever happens, Allen will be looking out for you"  
  
"Are you still angry?" asked Nakeri "I didn't mean this. I didn't know Allen would pick me. I wish he didn't know, knowing it's ruining our friendship."  
  
"Are you going to finish with him?"  
  
"If you wont forgive me then, yes. If you do, then no."  
  
"Its just the jealousy kicking in," she replied, "Sorry if I seemed mean, and like I didn't give you an option with Allen"  
  
"It's fine," they both hugged one another and then the plane lost power.  
  
"This can NOT be good!" screamed Neeko.  
  
The plane hovered for a few seconds and then the plane dropped out of the sky and plummeted to the ground.  
  
Screams came from all over the plane, and then finally, the plane crash- landed. There was smoke everywhere, the plane was in flames.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Neeko, coughing, and her cut on her forehead.  
  
"I don't know, where is Lord Van?!" exclaimed Merle. "Lord Van! * cough * Where are you, Lord Van?"  
  
"Merle! He's here!"  
  
"Lord Van, are you alright?" Van was lying there buried under wood and iron.  
  
Van groaned, while moving the metal off of his legs.  
  
"Are you ok to walk?" asked Neeko  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, wheres Drakea? Hitomi? Allen? Folk?"  
  
"We don't know you're the first we found."  
  
"C'mon we need to find them"  
  
"Drakea? Allen? Hitomi? Folk?  
  
"VAN! Van where are you!" shouted Folken  
  
"Where are you?!" shouted Van  
  
"Outside, the others are with me. But we couldn't find Drakea, I think she's still inside!"  
  
"Merle, Neeko, you guys go outside and find Folken and the others, I'll go on and try to find Drakea"  
  
"Be careful, Van" shouted Merle, following Neeko climbing out of the shattered window.  
  
Van fought through the flames and smoke, trying to find Drakea, and eventually finds her, lying in rubble, surrounded by fire.  
  
"Drakea! Drakea! Wake up!"  
  
"Van?"  
  
Van jumped through the flames to help Drakea move, "Drakea, c'mon get up!"  
  
"No, Van, just leave me, it'll be better this way, go to Zaibach, get Kasumi, turn her to good and kill Dornkirk, please, Van?"  
  
Van began to cry, holding Drakea in his arms.  
  
"I love you, Lord Van," Drakea said, and then slowly closed her eyes while dying in Van's arms.  
  
He began to cry even more. He bent down and kissed her forehead and said, "I love you too, Princess Drakea, I will do as you wish"  
  
The gang stood outside the plane as it when up in flames and then the plane blew up and Van looked away, distraught at the fact that Drakea was still inside.  
  
Everyone gasped and cried. Van looked back at the plane with the look of anger in his eyes.  
  
"I will do as you wish Drakea, I promise I will"  
  
To Be Continued............................ 


End file.
